1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a transflective layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display which displays an image, the organic light emitting diode display has recently attracted public attention.
The known organic light emitting diode display includes a first substrate having an organic light emitting diode and a second substrate which faces the first substrate to protect the organic light emitting diode of the first substrate. The organic light emitting diode includes an organic emission layer which emits light, and a first electrode and a second electrode which face each other with the organic emission layer interposed therebetween.
The known organic light emitting diode display includes a top emission type in which light emitted from the organic light emitting diode is irradiated toward the second substrate, a bottom emission type in which the light emitted from the organic light emitting diode is irradiated toward the first substrate, and a double-sided emission type in which the light emitted from the organic light emitting diode is irradiated toward the first substrate and the second substrate.
Among them, the organic light emitting diode of the top emission type organic light emitting diode display has a first electrode having a light reflective structure and a second electrode having a light transflective structure. The top emission type organic light emitting diode display has a micro cavity structure.
The micro cavity structure serves to improve the light efficiency of each of red, green, or blue light which is emitted by each organic emission layer by implementing a kind of color filter effect. As a result, the thickness of each organic emission layer which emits the red, green, or blue light is limited, and thus the thickness is constantly determined so as to suit a wavelength of a color of light which each organic emission layer emits.
However, in the case in which the thickness of the organic emission layer is determined to be thin so as to suit the wavelength of the color of the light which each organic emission layer emits, a dark spot occurs in the light that the organic emission layer emits by a surface state of the first electrode or a particle which may be positioned in the first electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.